1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a one-piece lens nose-pad assembly with innovatory convenience and comfort features, and more particularly to a one-piece lens nose-pad assembly that can be easily assembled, and whose soft and thin nose-pad can fit different sized faces so as to let every wearer feel comfortable.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are more and more people who have poor eyesight and must wear eyeglasses to obtain better eyesight. Besides, most people like to do outdoor activities, and they must wear sunglasses to prevent strong sunrays from hurting their eyes. Many people whose eyes may be hurt by strong rays while working must wear industrial safety glasses to protect their eyes. Therefore, various kinds of glasses are indispensable for modern people in daily life.
Presently, there are many various forms of sunglasses and safety glasses that have a one-piece lens 4, as shown in FIG. 1. The one-piece lens 4 has a nose-pad cutout portion in the bottom edge. The cutout portion is formed as a curve 41 to receive a nose-pad assembly 3.
The nose-pad assembly 3 is best understood by referring to FIGS. 1,2 and 2-1. The nose-pad assembly 3 is assembled by a rear half member 31 and a front half member 32. The rear half member 31 made of rubber has a plurality of vertically spaced recesses 312 in the front surface, and the front half member 32 made of plastic has a groove 33 in the top and a plurality of posts 321 extending rearwardly therefrom.
While being assembled, the rear half member 31 and the front half member 32 are combined together with a plurality of posts 321 respectively being inserted into each recess 312 to form a whole nose-pad assembly 3, and then the nose-pad assembly 3 is secured to the cutout portion of one-piece lens 4 with the curve 41 being received in the groove 33.
However, the above-mentioned conventional nose-pad assembly 3 can not fit different sized noses of wearers because the rear half member 31 does not have the effect of expansion, and a wearer with a bigger nose will feel tight on the nose, and it is not easy to be assembled and costs much.
Therefore, the present invention is, to provide a one-piece lens nose-pad assembly that substantially obviates the drawback of the related conventional art.
An objective of the present invention is to provide a one-piece lens nose-pad assembly which is easier to be assembled and saves cost.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a one-piece lens nose-pad assembly whose both soft rubber pads are respectively provided with a dented curve so as for a wearer with a bigger nose to feel comfortable.
Accordingly, a one-piece lens nose-pad assembly in the present invention includes a one-piece lens and a nose-pad. The nose-pad made of soft rubber is provided with a pair of inserting portions respectively on the left and right sides. Each inserting portion has a mounting rod on the front, a hollow in the center and a dented curve provided on the rear surface. The one-piece lens has a nose-pad cutout portion in the bottom edge to receive the nose-pad. The cutout portion is provided with a lateral concave in the upper section of each side and a barb in the middle of each side. A protruding block is formed between each lateral concave and barb on each side of the cutout portion. Each protruding block is inserted into each hollow of the inserting portion so as for each mounting rod to be secured to each side of the cutout portion with both ends of each mounting rod respectively inlaid in each lateral concave and barb.